


Siri Says, "1 Unread Message"

by AlexC



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Family Insider, Gen, Insider, Poetry, Short One Shot, Short Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem dramatizing the pilot, "Màné"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siri Says, "1 Unread Message"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago, so please forgive me for how stupid it is. I just really like it because my dad liked it too.

Once upon a time, in a land far away, lived a lightning fast car, and his rider, Màné.

They roamed through the fields,  
And road on the winds,  
But no one could stop,  
The man and his kins.

The midnight blue of the steed,  
Called flyers high and low.  
Everyone knew and would say,

"Watch my best buyer go!"

**Author's Note:**

> I found out my dad's car could read text aloud to him, so I texted these stanzas and lines to him in attempt to see what exactly his car could do.  
> It's really a tiny piece on my dad and his cool car. (& he also likes flying drones, so that's why the whole "flyers" thing came up. & that shit is one hella expensive hobby! So, yeah, I hope that explains the "buyers" bit too... )


End file.
